A Knights Tale
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: This is a Story of one brave blood elf paladin that gets captured by the infamous Lich King. Through fighting not only him but the Horde and her own guild will love blossim between the two. This is my first fic so pls be nice
1. Chapter 1

A Knights Tale

...........................................................................................................

I do not own World of Warcraft

......................................................................................................................

Chapter One

In a land known as Arezoth there lived two opposite factions only known as the Alliance and the Horde. They each had five different races such as the Horde has the Orcs, Trolls, Taurens, Undead, and the Blood Elves. While the Alliance consist of the Humans, Dwarfs, Gnomes, Night Elves and the Dreani. For years they have fought each other but that was before the outbreak of the Scourge and they got a common enemy. His name was Arthas, also known as the Lich King.

………………………………...................................................................................

Cris Remar rode down the long gold road in the Barrens toward The Crossroads. She was on her way to meet up with her guild, Order of the Ebon Wolf. On her way she poundered the intellage of there plan. They were gonna storm the Icecrown Citedal along with ten different guilds. True they were powerful for gods sakes she was a Paladin not much could take her on a survive. She smiled to herself as she rode up to her Guild Master, Strinnity.

"Good Afternoon Strin" She said with a smirk. He smiled up at her.

"How u doing today my dear" He asked

"As good as it gets" She replaid laughing. She dismounted and sat down next to him being careful not to sit on his robe.

"Do you really think we can beat him Strin" She asked suddenly. He frowned at her before answering.

"To be honest Cris I don't think we can win. We would need to team up with the filth of the Alliance and that would never happen."

She nodded and layed back on her elbows as the other high up in there guild rode up.

"Afternoon Strin..Cris" One said as he dismounted.

"Afternoon Tryce" Strin replaid as he helped Cris to a standing position. A troll walked up and hugged Cris.

"hey Jubba How are you doing" She laughed as he swung her in a wide circle around him.

"Well I could be beter" he joked "We are going up against my old master"

Both Jubba and Tryce were what was known as Death Knights. They were created by the Lich King as a unbeatable army of dead. He only chose those that were powerful in life to join his army.

"Okay guys lets head out to Borean Tundrea and meet up with everyone" Strinnity said as he called for his Dreadsteed. Everyone mounted and headed to Northrend.

……………………………….................................................................................

The Lich King sat on his throne in Icecrown Citedal and watched throught his eye at what was happening around Arezoth. He frowned and lend forward on his throne when he saw the army of Horde at Warsong Hold. Then a smile replaced the frown when he started studing them. His emotionless glowing blue eyes landed on the blood elf Paladin on her steed inbetween his two favorite Death Knights. He stuided her as he watched Tryce lean in a whisper something in her ear that caused her to laugh and swat his arm. The Warlock led the army out of Warsong Hold and started north toward his citedal. He stood up and lifted his helm onto his head and picked up Frostmoure and sheathed his sword.

"Minions" he yelled "We will be having guest soon do you're best to welcome them"

At his words the scourge poured out of his castle to the grounds surronding and awaited the arrival of the Horde Army.

………………………………...........................................................................

As they neared Icecrown Citedal, Cris saw her first sight of the Lich Kings grand castle. Her mouth dropped. Never in her whole life had she seen something so grand yet so dark and evil. As they approached the scourge was awaiting them and they could see the Lich king on a balcony over looking the battle field.

"Arthas" Tyrce yelled "You monster come down and fight like a man"

His laughter rang down among them.

"My Death Knight" He replaid " Im no longer a man and I am you're King you should be bowing before me did you forget I gave you back your life"

Tyrce's glowing blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the King. Then he started laughing.

"My life's you truly think you've givin me a gift"He spat out "All you did was animate my corpse and try to make me a mindless slave to destroy Azeroth. Well ….master" he added sarcastically " It didn't work"

At that he turned to his army

"CHARGE"

They rode into the onlsught of scourge chopping and slashing there way toward the Lich king. Cris stayed close beside Tyrce and Jubba killing her far share as well as holy lighting them when needed. When they reached the base of the citedal The Lich King walked out and faced them. His cold blue eyes landed on Cris and she felt shivers go up and down her spine. Her Paladin training could sense the utter and complete eveil radiating off of him. Crsi looked over toward Tryce and saw his eyes widen and she looked up as a giant Dragon Skeloton flew down and showered them with fire. Tryce grabbed her and pulled her under himself and took the main part of the flame . Cris from under Tryce pryed free asfter the fire died down and she heard the haunting laughter of the Lich King fill her ears. Tryce lay unmoving so did Jubba. She stood up and smiled at the King.

What are you smiling at dear Paladin"He asked

"Simple"She replied as she congered a excorsim so great the dragon fell from the sky and landed at his feet again just a pile of bones. Then she turned toward her comrades and holy lighted in a few seconds both were standing not even a scratch o them.

"Didn't count on that did you Arthas" Tryce laughed.

The Lich King glared at him but turned his eyes on the Paladin.

……………………………….............................................................................

Arthas couldn't believe what he just saw. One Paladin took down one of his dragons in one hit. That's impossible. Then a thought struck him and he smircked benith his helm. The women would make one fine Death Knight. He'd have to figure out a way to separate her from the two men. Then it hit him and he reached out his hand toward the Paladin.

………………………………........................................................................

Cris stood her ground her sword drown ready for anything but what came next was a surprise to everyone. A line a black and purple emerged from the Lich Kings hand and wrapped around her waist. It yanked her off the ground toward him and when she landed she was face to face with the infamous Lich King.

"What was that"Tryce yelled

The King laughed as his plated hand wrapped around Cris's neck and lifted her off the ground to his eye level. She dropped her sword and grabbed his plated wrist to try and put some ability in herself to separate from him.

"Scourge" the Lich King yelled "Destroy them all"

Blackness started engulfing Cris and she could no longer see clear. She gasped to try and get air into her lungs. The last thing she saw before giving into the darkness was the cold, emotionless eyes of the Lich King.

Chapter Two

"The monster has Cris" Strin yelled when they arrived back at Silvermoon.

The guild sat in silience and looked around at each other. They barely made it out alive.

"What would he want with her" Jubba woundered outload.

Tyrce shrugged and hung his head in his hands. He then looked up at them and stood up.

"He wants her power"

"What" Satachi asked

"He watched her exorcise one of his undead dragons in one hit. If I know him hes gonna try corrupting her so he can form her into a Death Knight" Tyrce explained

Everyone looked at each other and sighed each not sure what just to do.

……………………………….........................................................................

Cris opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. Its was dark and cold with no warmth to be seen. She stood up and noticed she was still in her plate and looked around for her sword but didn't see it anywhere. She sighed and opened the door and ran face to face with one of the ugliest of the Lich Kings servent, a abomination. From her training she went to hit it with a judgement spell but nothing happened. The creature grabbed her and walked off down the hall.

"Wait whats going on" She protested as she tried to dig her plated heels into the cold stone floor. The creature though open a door and she found herself being thrown across the room and landed hard on her stomach.

"Fuck"she cursed as she sat up and her eyes landed on a pair of black plated legs. Cris gulped and looked up and again came face to face with the infamous Lich King.

"Shit"she cursed again as she jumped to her feet and started backing up. He

started laughing as he stood up and towarded over her.

"Why so nerves little Paladin" he asked laughing. Cris glared at him and stopped backing away.

"What do you want Arthas" she replaid using his real name. He reached up and grabbed his helm pulling it off and throwing it into a corner. Cris's eyes widened when she looked into his face. He was remarkably handsome with long silver blond hair matched his blue eyes perfect. He walked toward her and again his plated hand wrapped around her small neck as he picked her up easy as before.

"Lesson one you will call me master understand"

Cris glared at him and replaid "You're not my master Arthas"

He grawled at her and through her across the room causing her to slam into the wall. He walked up and picked her up again.

"What was that" he asked a wicked smirk curling his lips.

"I said you are not my master Arthas" Cris replaid

He growled at her and backhanded her causing her nose and lip to start pouring blood. She turned her angery green eyes upon him and smiled.

"Was that suppose to hurt"she said

Arthas dropped her onto the ground and layed his plated foot onto her neck and knelt doen so he could look into her face.

"Ill make this simple to you Paladin. One you can put aside all you're smart ass commants and call me master and accept me as your king or Ill make you wish you were dead intill you deside to accept me as your king and master"

Cris mustered all her courage and looked up as much as she could and spit directly into his face. Then there was only darkness.

………………………………..............................................................................

The Lich King walked into his room and put his helm and cloak onto his chair as he walked to the window. 'That insolent Paladin' he thought ' How dare she insult me like im not her king then spit at me' His hand came up and whipped his face were her spit had landed. He had desided at that moment what her punishment would be. He had his minions through her into the hole. It was just a deep dark hole in the ground nothing more or less. He'll leave her down there for a week or two with barely any water and food and she would soon grovel at his feet. He smirked at that thought. The beautiful paladin being reduced to grovel at his feet and beg him for anything. A knock came on his door and he looked toward it and called.

"Enter"

A tall Lich entered and bowed.

"My King the Paladin is awake"

He just smiled and looked back out the window.

……………………………….....................................................................................

Cris awoke in darkness so that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her eyes. Her head was throbbing same with her nose and mouth but she mustered her last strength and holy lighted healing herself. She sat down against the wall and layed her head back. She thought about Tyrce and Jubba and Strin and sighed. She missed her friends. She missed training with them and pulling pranks on Lor'thramar. She laughed and imagined if they were even going to try and rescue her. What was she thinking shes in the Lich kings castle there is no escape. She sighed again and a single tear slide down her cheek.

Chapter three

Arthas walked through his castle toward the dungean were the hole is at. He smiled its been two weeks the insolent Paladin should be ready to beg to get out. He laughed to himself as he walked down the stairs and moved the entrance to the hole. He looked down and saw her leaning against the wall her eyes closed.

"So are you ready to come out yet Pally" he asked. Her eyes opened and he saw her squint against the light. Her head dropped down and she didn't answer him. He sighed and bent down lifting her out. He sat her on her feet. Cris's legs just wouldn't support her so she crumpled to her knees and just sat there in silence. He looked down at her and smircked.

"I asked you something Paladin" he said. She looked up at him and her once bright green eyes were dull.

"Would you like to bath and get a good dinner"

She shook her head yes and he smiled.

"Beg me"he repaid simpally. Cris looked down at the ground. What was she going to do. Then she smiled to herself. She desided to play his game and looked up at him and replaid.

"Please can I take a bath and get something to eat"

He smirked

"Please what"

She glared at him but answered.

"Please master"

"Very good follow me"

Cris started struggling to her feet but stumpled back down. He glanced at her and put his hand under her arms and helped her to her feet. He then walked with her next to him to a room and opened the door.

"This is were you will be staying the bath is through there ill be back in ten minutes"

Cris nodded and walked into the room and sat on the bed her head on her knees. He looked towrd her and frowned. He didn't expect to break her cmpletly so quick. He wanted to have some fun with she heard the door shut Cris ran and got in the warm water. She washed quick not sure when he'd be back. Afetr she got out she walked into the room and her plate was missing. In its place layed a black dress. She glared at it but slipped it over her head. She glanced towrd the door and walked over to the window started to excamine it. There a about a five foot ledge out side her window.

"Thank god"she whispered to herself"this will be easy"

When she heard the door knob move she jumped onto the bed and sat with her hands folded in her lap and her head hanging down. Arthas walked into the room and loked at her smiling.

"How was the bath"He asked. She glanced up at him and shook her head yes then looked back at the ground. He removed his helm and layed it down on the table. A dwarf women walked into the room and layed a plate of food onto the table. Cris glanced at the dwarf and glared. Arthas saw this and laughed knowing well what she was thinking. When the dwarf left he pointed toward the food.

"Come eat Paladin before it gets cold"

Cris rose to her feet and walked up to the table and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. She didn't respond to him as he sat down next to her. He watched her eat and smircked. She wasn't broken he could sense it she was planning something and he planned to find out what. He saw her glance toward the window out of the corner of her eye. He laughed silently to himself and stood up.

"Enjoy your meal Paladin"With that he walked out of the room. Cris noticed he left his helm on the table and when she was done eating she walked around the room. She opened a door that lead to a small room.

"Must be a closet"she told herself closing it. After about three hours and he didn't return she felt confent enough to try the window. It opened easy. She swung her long legs out and jumped down to the ledge beneath. As she started walking around the castle a pitch of dread hit her. Something wasn't right. As she passed a window it opened and a plated hand grabbed the back of her dress and yanked her inside. Cris gasped as she hit the ground and looked up at the Lich king.

"Planning something Paladin" He laughed. She glared at him as she stood up and faced him.

"I will get out of here Arthas no matter what you do" she snapped. The smile that hit his face was terrifying to see. Suddenly he grabbed her up and over his shoulder and walked outside. Cris froze not knowing what to expect next. Arthas called down his dragon and climbed on its back took off. When it reached about 200 feet he stopped it and grabbed Cris around the throat. He lifted her over the side of the dragon and she gasped.

"Do you want to die Paladin" He asked

When she didn't answer he lossened his grip and she slipped slitly.

"I said do you want to die Paladin"

Cris shook her head no and gripped his wrist. He laughed and lossened it alittle more.

"Do you pledge your loyalty to me as your king and pledge to follow and obey me"

Cris didn't answer and he chuckled.

"Either pledge it or die chose" He screamed. Cris didn't know what to do if she pledged it her Paladin code wouldn't let her break it. Crap she cursed he must know that. 'Wait of course he knows that wasn't he a Paladin before he got turned' She thought. She felt his grip lossen more and right before she fell she screamed.

"I pledge it"

He smiled and pulled her back on the dragon and relised her neck. Cris panted and cursed herself slightly. Why didn't she just let herself be dropped and fall to her death. She hung her head and felt the dragon land and jumped off it onto the ground. She followed him inside and toward her room. When he opened the door she walked in and sighed. He followed her inside and sat down at one of the chairs at the table.

"So do you have anything to say to me Paladin" He asked removing his gloves and laid them on the table. Cris just stood there staring out the window. he stood up and moved in front of her. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face to face his. Her eyes were emotionless green orbs and he smiled down at her.

"I asked you a question Paladin" He responded "Say 'Im sorry for trying to escape master and will spend the remainder of my time pleasing you'"

Cris sighed and repeated it

"Im sorry for trying to escape master and will spend the remainder of my time pleasing you"

His smirck sent shivers down her spine.

"Whats your name Paladin"

"Cris Remar"

His bare hands slide up her face and twinned his fingures into her long black hair. She gulped and tried to pull away but he slide one arm around her waist and yanked her against his hard body.

"Were do you think your going" He laughed and terror filled her eyes. She placed her hands on his plated chest and tried to push him away.

"Please…uh..uh..master don't do this" She replied. He laughed and just tightened his arm around her. He lend down close to her face where his breath washed over her face.

"Please what" He replied.

"Let me go I…I…please I've never…I mean Im a.." Cris stuttered staring into his eyes. He smiled and lended forward capturing her cool lips in a kiss. She went rigid and tried to step back but the arm around her had to have been made out of steel.

"Take of my shoulder pads Cris" He said purpuallsy usuing her name. He stood back and ;ifted his arms out to his side and starded at her. She gulped and walked up to him and with shaking hands reached up and began undoing his shoulder pads. All along his gaze never leaving her face.

"Nerves little Paladin" he asked after she got them both off. She shook her head yes and he laughed as he swung her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He layed her down and sat on the edge so he could kick his boots off and remove his cloak.

"Theres nothing to be worried about" he told her but she just layed there with her eyes closed. He laughed as he layed down next to her and pulled her smaller body against his much bigger one.

………………………………............................................................................................

Tryce walked into Thrall's chambers in Orgammar and bowed.

"Warchief may I have a audience with you"he requested. Thrall smiled at the young blood elf and motioned his hand to in front of him.

"What's on your mind my boy"Thrall asked. Tryce sat down and sighed.

"One of my guild members a Paladin named Cris Remar was captured over two weeks ago…"

Thrall cut him off when he asked "By the Alliance"

"No Warchief by the Lich King" Tryce replied. Thrall looked down at the ground. He stood up and walked around the room before stopping gian in front of his throne.

"My boy being captured by the Lich King is the worst thing because there is no way to rescue them. Arthas's citedal is beter guarded then any of our citys and the Allianced combined. There is no way inside. Im truly sorry but your friend is stuck there intill he desides otherwise."

Tyrce stood up and sighed turned to leave after bowing toward Thrall.

"Wait blood elf there is another way"Thrall called causing tryce to stop in mid stride and turn toward him.

"There is?"

"Yes you're gonna have to convince King Varenn to have the Alliance led a raid of the citedal alongside us" Thrall replied crossing his arms.

"That's impossible war chief the King hates all Horde why would he put hus soldiers on the line tosave one blood elf Paladin"

Thrall looked at him and smiled.

"Simple my boy whe simply remind him that this certain Paladin can destroy the world as we know it if he succededs in turning her into a Death Knight and remans under his command"

Tryce smirked and walked out with the great war chief at his side and got onto the zepallian leading to Stranglethorn Vale from there they could ride to Stormwind.

………………………………....................................................................

Arthas woke up next to the paladin and smirked. He had gotten a kiss and she had sleep there all night without trying to escape. 'Man I love the code'he laughed at his thought whick caused the delectable little Paladin to shift and roll toward him her arm going over his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and layed back. Cris awoke and yawned till she realized where she was and whos chest she layed on. She stiffened and looked up into the Lich Kings smiling face. She went to pull back and his grip tightened.

"Uh master" she growled out "can I please get up"

He laughed and released her

"Get up then Paladin I have a job for you"

He stood up and put his chest and shoulders back on. He watched her slide out of bed in that damn dress and growled. He shouldn't have caved last night. Her eyes lifted to his at hearing the growl and she asked

"So whats the job master"

He smiled her liked hearing her call him master.

"Its simple go back to the horde towns and kill ur two death knight friends"

Cris eyes snapped up to his and he saw tears form.

"WHAT" she nearly yelled. "I cant do that"

Arthas eyebrows raised "What who is the master here"

"You are but can you please think of anything else master" she asked and he could tell she was desprete and he smirked.

"There is one other thing"

"Anything master" Cris said almost kneeling at his feet

"Become a death knight"

Her head snapped up and looked at him shocked.

"What"she gasped as she did fall to her knees. He laughed and looked down at her.

"You heard me"

She gulped as she looked up at him.

"But Master" she said "if I do that how do I know you wont command it of me after Ive been turned"

He shrugged "You don't"

Atlest hes honest Cris sighed.

Chapter Four

Arthas pulled out his sword and smiled at her as Cris stood before him her eyes closed. Death was so near but why wasn't she scared. As he swung Frostmoure over his head Cris closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of the rune blade as it got buried into her stomach.

………………………………............................................................................

As Tryce and Thrall rode up to the entarance of Stormwind the guards pord out and surrounded them.

"Speak you filthy Horde what do you want here" one asked and by his gear they figured he was the leader. Thrall cleared his throat.

"Please whe don't want to fight we came for a audience with your King"

"Horde scum is not aloud in this city"

Tryce sighed and leaned over to Thrall "Let me handle this"

Thrall shook his head yes and smircked at the gaurds. Tryce took of his sword and through it at there feet. He then dismounted and held out his arms to his sides.

"As you can see im clearly unarmed and unable to defend myself. We are of no threat. We need to speak with your king regarding the Lich King. An idea to finally end his piteful life"

The leader of the guards looked at his men and called one over.

"Go inform King Varenn of our visiters then report back to me on his answer"

The soldier ran off. Tryce lend against Thralls horse and asked.

"Do you think this will work"

Thrall shrugged as he keep his eyes on the entrance to the city.

"To be honest my boy he probably wont even give us a audience and seed his guards here to kill us"

They both laughed knowing well that the guards stood no chance against Thrall even Tryce without his weapon would plow through them. After about thrity minutes the guard came back and whispered something to the leader. He nodded and signaled for Tryce and Thrall to follow him. They raised there eyebrows at each other and walked into the city of Stormwind. Alliance members of all levels and races stopped and stared at them as they followed the guards. Tryce looked around as they walked and smiled at all the regualar citizens. Most of the females blushed and looked away. He smirked and glanced over at Thrall and shifted to Thassilan since most Alliance members can only speak Orcish.

"Warchief what if he doesn't listen"

Thrall glanced over at the young blood elf. He saw something in his eyes that made the orc smiled.

"My dear boy what is there between you and this Paladin"

Tryce's eyebrow arched but he lowered his head and sighed.

"Cris and me have been friends forever. Are parents were friends. She knew me before I was a Death Knight. She's always been like a sister to me and knowing what I know about being in Arthas's care about what he does to the females I couldn't live with myself if that happened to her. She's so powerful, beautiful, smart, and just a great person. She never just kills Alliance members for fun or cause shes bored she only does when its nessacary. I mean shes the altomint Paladin she took there teachings to the heart. I miss her" he added as he glanced at the war chief. Thrall stopped walking causing the gaurds to stop and a few low level Alliance members to stare at them. The powerful Orc raised his giant hand and layed it on the blood elf's shoulder.

"My boy I understand trust me and I will do everything that is in my power to get her back"

Tryce smiled at his war chief and bowed.

"Warchief you are a powerful and loyal ruler"

Thrall smiled at his and layed his hand on the blood elf's arm and started walking again. When they reached the passage way leading to King Varian Wrynn they both walked up it heads held high.

………………………………..............................................................................................

Cris awoke and sat up in bed. She didn't fell any different then she did before. Maybe he didn't do it she thought as she stood up. No she distinctively remember'd his sword piercing her skin. She shook her head in confusion and walked out of the door. The hallway was empty to Cris headed towrd the throne room. She figured if Arthas was any where hed be there. She stopped wait Arthas she thought.

"I thought Death Knights were mindless servents why can I still call him Arthas"

She was so confused. When she walked into the throne room The Lich King looked up at her and smiled.

"So you finally woke up" he asked and stood up

"Yes whats going on" she asked raising her eyebrow at him she didn't feel any over whelming feelings to bow or beg for his company anything.

"What do you mean" he asked in fain innocence.

"Why didn't you turn me like you said you were"

His eyebrow rose and he walked toward her.

"I did"

"No you couldn't have I feel the same amount of loyalty to you as I did before theres no overwhelming feelings to bow or grovel anything"

"You don't" he asked

"No"

He feigned confussion and sat back down on his throne and reached out pulling her onto his lap. Cris was so lost and she stared up into the Lich Kings glowing blue eyes.

"My dear you don't feel that way because you still have all your will"

Her now bright blue eyes widened as he smiled at her.

"What why"

He shrugged and his hand lifted to her cheek and smoothed over her unscarred flesh.

"Your so beautiful my dear minion" he added with a smile at her glare

Cris crossed her arms and replied.

"Arthas what will you do if I try to leave"

Arthas waved his hand toward the door.

"Fine if you want to leave then leave but trust me I can train you and you will become so much more powerful. Im the only one that can train you"

"Tryce and Jubba could" she snapped.

"No they cant theres so much I didn't get to train them in because they betrayed me" he growled.

"Whatever"

Cris turned and headed out the door. As she walked she thought to herself 'What am I doing im leaving the one man that can train me in what ive become. Not only that but he is so damn handsome' Wait what she mentally smacked herself. She stopped at the door and looked out at the dismal grounds of Icecrown. She sighed and turned back toward the way to Arthas. She shut the door and walked back to the throne room. She walked in and Arthas was sitting on his throne his helm lay forgotten on the ground and his head was in his hands as he leaned forward on his throne. She walked up and hesitated before she gentaly layed her hand on his shoulder. His glowing blue eyes raised and caught hers. Before Cris knew it she was in the Lich Kings arms as his lips claimed hers in a possesive kiss. Her eyes widened but soon her body was reacting against her will. Her arms twined around his neck and she arched against his much bigger body. He groaned and pushed her up against the wall pressing his full weight against her slight form. She gasped as his hands began exploring her sides sliding down to her thighs and up to her breast. Her mind became clouded with pleaser as she moaned and gripped around his shoulders tightened.

"Ah hum"

The couple broke apart and looked at the doorway.

"Dammit Nerd Boy don't you ever nock"

A elegant laugh sounded as a male blood elf swept into the room his eyes looking Cris over. She glared at him.

"I did Arthas you Lich let me in" Kael'thas laughed "Ive never seen you so interested in a death knight before it cant be to fun with someone that listens to your ever word"

Cris clenched her fist and took a threatening step forward. The blood elf prince's eyebrow rose.

"For your information asshole the Lich King is not in command of me so shove off" she growled.

He laughed and looked over at Arthas who was smiling at his death knight.

"Now my dear don't get so defesive I didn't know"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. He smirked over at her and layed against the wall.

"My dear friend what brings you all the way from nether storm" Arthas asked

Kael'thas shrugged

"Was tired of all the raids so I desided I needed a break. Varish has it covered. I need to figure out a way to get all them back and who beter to help but the infamous Lich King"

Arthas laughed and leaned against the wall next to Cris and layed his arm around her shoulders.

"Simple my dear old friend attack them before they can get you"

Kael'thas raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that" he said sarcastically. Arthas laughed and walked over to the table next to his throne. He signaled Kael'thas over and the Prince walked over and leaned down next to him. Cris stood there starring at the men. She was in the same room with the two most hated men in Aerozoth and Outland. She sighed 'why her' she thought as she went and looked out the window.

'I wounder were Tryce and Jubba are they cant be to far even Strin should be close' Cris poundered and she was so deep in thought she didn't feel the male presence behind her.

"So Arthas told me you were a Paladin"

Cris jumped and spun around her glowing blue eyes locked with the glowing green eyes of Kael'thas Sunstrider.

"Yes I was whats it to you" she growled.

He smirked and smoothed out his elegant black and green robe as he studied the female before him.

"I was just woundering dear nothing to get upset over" he said shrugging his eyes still not leaving her face. Cris started to figet the traitor Prince of the Blood Elves was not only handsome but he was powerful and she was trying not to bow at his feet. As if Kael'thas understood her thoughts he started laughing and smiled at the uncomfortable female before him.

"My dear Arthas told me to tell you he'll be back in about a hour he had to go to his fleshworks and you were so into your thoughts you didn't hear him talking to you"

"Oh okay thank you" She answered her eyes lowering as she tried to slip past him. His hand flew out and wrapped around her small wrist. She looked up at him ut relaxed at the smile on his face.

"No problem my dear so whats there between you and the Lich King" he asked releasing her wrist. Cris shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Hes my master that's about all why"

He smirked at her and shrugged.

"Are you sure"

"Yeah" she snapped "He's my master and trianer nothing special as soon as Im trained Im leaving and going back to my guild"

"What ever you say my dear" Kael'thas laughed and turned to leave. Cris's eyebrow arched and she heartily grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked down at her.

"Why"

He smiled at her and patted her hand

"I was just woundering a person who hates there master and is looking forward to leaving never kisses them the way you were when I got here"

Cris blushed and lowered her head causing the Prince to start laughing.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed of but tell me do you have any feelings toward Arthas"

"I don't know its all so confusing" Cris whispered slidding down the wall and pulling her knees to her chest. Kael'thas sat down next to her and layed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why"

"I want to hate him I really do he kidnapped me, tried to kill me best friends, tortured me, tricked me into pledging my loyalty, then killed me and turned me into a Death Knight"she looked up at the male next to her "but I just cant the more im by him the more I see all the good that hes hiding and its not like he made me a mindless servent like he did the rest. Im just so confussed"

Kael'thas nodded but looked up when Arthas entered the room his eyes locked on his Death Knight. He stood up and looked down at the female.

"just go with your heart" he whispered to her as he walked out of the room. Cris watched him leave and was unawear that Arthas was standing over her intill he cleared his throat. Cris jumped up and smiled unsure at him.

"is everything okay" he asked looking at the door Kael'thas had exited by.

"Yes master" she whispered. He looked down at her and smiled laying his hand on her cheek.

"Before we began our training would you like to accompany me to The Fleshworks for a quick walk through"

Cris's eyes lit up and she shook her head yes. He offered her his arm and when she layed her small hand on it his heart froze.

Chapter Five

Cris sat in front of the Lich King on his frozen dragon as he flew toward the fleshworks. She felt like a little kid as she looked around. She had never been to Icecrown except for the invasion. She finished training in the Storm Peaks but never got around to coming to Icecrown. She looked back at her master and his glowing blue eyes lowered to hers and he smiled. She couldn't see his face cause of his helm but she smiled back and leaned back against his chest and sighed when his arm wrapped around her waist.

'Im not suppose to be enjoying myself with the Lich King' Cris yelled at herself in her head. Then why did it feel so right to have his strong arm around her and his warm breath on her neck. Suddenly he stopped the dragon and cursed.

"Whats wrong" Cris asked.

He pointed ahead of them and Cris saw a tall building that looked like the citedal.

"What is it"

"The Shadow Vault, god damn Argent Dawn" he growled "I want you to stay up here understand Cris only come down if I call for you"

She shook her head yes and he jumped from his dragon.

………………………………...............................................................

Arthas landed in front of the giant army of horde and alliance soldiers. He crossed his arms as Tryce broke free and rode up in front of him.

"Arthas well make this simple you let Cris go and well leave"

"Now Now my dear boy why should I listen to you"

He waved his hand behind him and signaled at the army. Arthas laughed and crossed his arms.

"Intemidating" he smircked at the glare that hit Tryce's features.

"Arthas give me back my paladin"

"No"

Tryce growled and took a step forward. Arthas unsheathed Frostmourne and faced the young Death Knight. He didn't even flinch.

"Listen here Arthas if you don't hand her over we will attack"

Arthas slowly unsheathed Frostmourne and smirked at the disgruntled Death Knight standing in front of him.

"Lets see what you've learned then my minion"

Tryce growled and unsheathed his Axe and lunged at the King. Arthas blocked it effortlessly and swung in a fluid motion nearly taking of Tryce's head but he stepped back just in time.

"Still attacking with blind emotion I see" Arthas said as he blocked attack after attack from the Death Knight.

………………………………...............................................................................

Cris sat up on the dragon biting her bottom lip. What the hell was wrong with Tryce he knew he couldn't defeat Arthas so why was he trying. She watched as the Lich King blocked attack after attack and never landed a killing blow. Her eyebrow arched. That wasn't like him.

'Im going down there' she thought

'No your not my dear' the Lich Kings voice sounded in her head

'Please maybe I convice them to leave if they think Im under your control' she begged

'Please what' he teased

'Please master' she growled back

His laughter sounded in her head

'Fine but if he touched you Im killing him'

Cris stiffened did she just hear jealousy from the Lich King. She shrugged it off and waited for the perfect moment when Tryce swung at the King she jumped down and caught his axe on her sword.

"Cris" Tryce gasped.

She pushed him back and held her sword out.

"Traitor if you ever think of attacking my master again I will personally kill you" She growled. Tryce's jaw dropped and his axe fell to the snow. He looked from the mad blood elf in front of him to the smug king standing behind her his arms crossed. Tryce took a step toward her but a warlock ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Tryce no shes under his control she'll kill you"

"Strin" Tryce said turning to the lock and his head dropped in defeat. Arthas called down his dragon and jumped on Cris following and sitting in front of him. His arm snaked around her waist and he watched Tryce flinch.

"I win" Arthas laughed as he took of toward the fleshworks. Cris's eyes were downcast as they flew even when they were walking around the fleshworks she didn't say a word. Arthas looked over at her worry drawing his silver brows together. He sighed and turned toward his Death Knight.

"Cris are you okay" He asked. She shook her head yes but still didnt look up at him. He growled and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him grabbing her chin in his strong hand. He lifted her sad bright glowing blue eyes to his and glarred down at her.

"Listen here Cris I know your upset over your precious guild but you will treat me with the respect that your King and master deserveds, UNDERSTAND" he shouted the last word. Cris flinched but shook her head yes.

"Of course master" she whispered.

"Good lets go back to the Citedal"


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthas landed his dragon outside of the citedal Cris slide of and waited for him to do the same. He stared down at her bowed head and frowned. Why was she so upset over her guild. In his life he realized having ""friends" wasn't worth the work. He growled and he watched her start to shake. He slide of and stepped right up in front of her. His fingures curled around her small chin and he lifted her face to his.

"Scared little one" he whispered. He watched her glared at him and laughed.

"Now that's not a nice thing to do to your master now is it" Her bright blue eyes lowered to the floor as she bowed her head to him.

"Im sorry for disrespecting you master may I please be excused" Cris asked her eyes not lifting.

"Were will you be going" Arthas asked removing his helm and laying on the table next to his throne.

"Most probably my room I might take a walk around the citedal to clear my mind if that's allowed"

He raised his eyebrow at her and moved a piece of hair oout of her face.

"Kael'thas will escort you on a walk"

Her eyes shot up in shock and he smiled at her.

"You don't trust me" she asked her arms crossing over her breast. He layed his hand against her cheek before turning to sit on his throne.

"I don't trust anyone" he growled.

"I understand that but im here of my own free will and I just made a enemy of my self with my own guild, my friends and the Horde and you don't trust me enough to walk around the citedal" right after this came out of her mouth she was pinned against the wall his hand on her throat and was starring into the very angry eyes of the Lich King.

"Listen here Cris you belong to me your mine rather you think so or not. I can esally take your will away from you and make you one of my mindless slaves do you want that" she shook her head no fear clouding her eyes "That's what I thought so if I tell you to have Kael'thas escort you that's what you will do understand."

"Yes" she choked out and he released her. She slide down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest hugging them tears started streaming out of her eyes. Arthas looked down at her and frowned. He knelt down next to her and reached out tp touch her arm. Cris fliched away from him and stood up and ran out of the room. He watched after her and sighed.

………………………………...........................................................................

As she ran she collided with someone and fell backwards nearly falling when a strong gentle hand grabbed her arm. She looked up into the glowing green eyes of the old blood elf prince. Cris through her arms around him and buried her head in his chest sobbing. Kael'thas froze for a minute and looked up meeting the Lich Kings glowing blue eyes. He frowned at him and wrapped his arm around the trembling death knight.

"Shh" he whispered smoothing his hand through her long hair "Its okay little one what happened"

"I hate it here I should have left when he gave me the chance" she sobbed "Now im stuck here"

Kael'thas looked up at Arthas and he was shocked to see he was frowning and looked genially upset.

"My dear its okay please stop crying" Kael'thas said lifting her eyes to his. Her sobs quieted and he smoothed his thumb over her cheeks to clear away the tears

"Now why do you think Arthas wont let you leave"

"Why would he" she whispered her head hanging in defeat "Im just his puppet having to walk around calling him master and begging to do anything. I know it's the Lich king but I don't know I truly thought I was getting feelings for the guy. I just cant be hes pure evil and he only cares about himself"

Arthas went to grab her but the glare Kael'thas gave him stopped him.

"Little one" Kael'thas said looking back down at her "Arthas is s difficult man Hes been through a lot in his life that's made him cold and untrustworthy if you went through what he did would you trust anyone"

"I guess not" Cris replied finally letting go of his robes and stepping back.

"See just give him time I know my friend and he wont hurt you"

"Cris" Arthas said from behind her and she jumped and spun to face him. Kael'thas slowly left toward his room.

"Im sorry about earlier can you forgive me"

She shook her head yes and the corner of her lips lifted with a smile.

"Of course I can master" she said.

"Don't call me master anymore please just call me Arthas"

She smiled at him and he offered her his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and he started walking.

"Where are we going" Cris asked looking around she had never been in this part of the citedal.

"I wanted to show you why I didn't want you walking around on your own"

"Oh okay" she replied. As they walked she began to get a feeling of dread and she pressed closer to Arthas's side shivering. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her small waist holding her against him. When he opened a door Cris gasped and buried her face in his chest. The room was full of used body parts of abominations, ghouls, and even death knights but what scared her the most was the corpses of both Alliance and Horde members.

"You have to be careful walking around here before everyone knows you belong to me or you might end up in here"

He looked down at her head that was buried in his chest and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders holding her against hs hard body.

"What is this place" she asked her voice muffled. He laughed he had watched this little thing exorsice on of his elites in one hit and she stood her own against him but his experament room scared her.

"it's the room were all my new creations come to life"

She looked up into his blue eyes and hers were clouded with fear.

"Can we go I promise I wont wander by myself"

"Of course my dear"

He shut the door and they walked back toward her room. Cris kept herself pressed against Arthas crazy as it may sound she felt safe with him.

'That's crazy Cris you cant feel safe with the Lich King' she shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled against his shoulder. When they hit her door Arthas opened it for her and she walked in and looked around. The room was beautiful it looked like Arthas's. Her door shut and she felt him right behind her. Her heart beat quickened when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"My rooms right next door if you need anything my dear" he told her and she turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"Thank you" she responded then hesitantly added "Arthas"

He smiled down at her and leaned down his lips covering hers in a hungry kiss. Cris moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Arthas picked her up into his arms and carried her toward the bed. When he layed her down he never broke the kiss and slide in next to her. She groaned and pushed her small body against his much bigger one. His hands slowly started exploring her body over her rich plate mail and he smirked against her lips. She was perfect had the right curves and she fit against him like a glove. Cris allowed her hand to roam over his plate and found herself woundering what he would look like under his armor. She had only seen one other naked man in her life and that had been over 170 years ago. She felt like a virgin as Arthas slowly took of her shoulder pads and cape and through them on the floor. She followed his lead and removed his. He smiled and finially broke the kiss.

"If I can ask my dear minion would this be your first time"

She blushed and looked away.

"Not excally it was along time ago"

Arthas growled she was his and it got under his skin that someother male had touched his property. She smiled up at him at the growl.

"Are you jealous"

"Your mine"

She started laughing.

"Arthas it didn't mean anything at all sadely it was the only way I could repay someone and now there one of my best friends and we act like it never happened. It was over 170 years ago"

He frowned but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. His body reacted and he kissed her back as if she was his only escape. She moaned and arched her back at him. His skilled hands pulled her chest piece and gloves off leaving on the bracers. She gasped when his hands scimbed down to her breast. He smiled and moved his lips to the sensitive spot were the collarbone meets the neck. Cris's breathing became ragged and she started squirming.

"Were do you think your going" he joked as she turned passionate filled eyes to his face.

"Arthas"

"Yes"

She stuck out her tounge at him and he couldn't help to laugh. This blood elf had changed his life and he didn't want to admit it but she had changed him. When she was near he felt almost human. As he was deep in thought she had taken the opportunity to flip him onto his back and move up to staradle him. He looked up at her as she grinned wickedly down at him.

"What do you think your doing young lady" he asked. She smirked down at him and started undoing his chest piece.

"Repaying the favor"

Before she could even get his chest piece of all the way there was a nock on the door.

"Im sorry to interupt Arthas but Thrall and my brother are here" Kael'thas called through the door. He looked up at Cris and she was frowning at the door.

"Thanks Kael" he called "tell them ill be there in a second to kill them"

Kael'thas laughed and Arthas looked back up at Cris who was starring down at him.

"Im sorry my dear can we pick up tonight"

"I guess so" She replied as she stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Arthas ma I come with you"

He watched her put back on her plate

"I guess so but be careful"

They walked out next to each other and when they walked into the throne room Thrall and Lor'thamar stood up and faced Arthas there eyes lingering on Cris.

"So to what honor do I owe this visit"

Thrall stepped forward and bowed his head at Arthas.

"Arthas"

"You are not aloud to call me that Orc you either adress me as Lich King, my king, or sir" Arthas snapped.

"Okay Lich King we came to bring Cris home" Thrall explained waving his hand toward the silent death knight.

"And why do you think I will give up my most prized possesion"

"Let her deside if she will look both me and Lor in the eyes and tells us she wants to stay with you we wont bother you"

Lor'thamar looked over at the war chief next to him and said

"Thrall shes under his control of course she'll pick him"

The great Warchief caught the young death knights eyes and smiled. She wasn't under his control he could tell by how they walked into the room next to each other not her following behind.

"Are you so sure of that Lor'thamar"

Cris looked up at Arthas and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. Thrall saw this and smiled. His high warlord was helping the cause more then anyone fighting. He could sense a change in Arthas.

"If she isn't whys she still here"

Arthas sat in his throne and Cris sat on one of the arms of the throne. Thrall smiled at them and looked right at Cris.

"My high warlord I know your not under his spell and I wont tell anyone but tell me in your own free will do you want to stay with the Lich King"

Cris looked down at Arthas who smiled at her and she returned it.

"Great war chief no one can put anything past you can they"

Thrall started laughing

"No my dear they cant"

"Then to answer your question I want to stay here with Arthas"

Arthas wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Very well Cris if you ever deside to leave your high warlord position will always be there"

"Thank you war chief"

Thrall bowed at her and turned to Lor'thamar who was staring at Cris and Arthas.

"Lets go Lor"

"but…."

"No lets go Cris is a big girl she can hadle herself she did take down the black knight all by herself, she strong, she'll be fine"

With a nod both walked out leaving Arthas, Kael'thas and Cris alone in the throne room.

"So what did I interupt" Kael'thas asked smirking. Both Arthas and Cris glared at him and he smile widened.

"What was it"

"Shut it Kael'thas-"

"Or ill shut it for you" Cris added and Arthas looked up at her which caused her to break out laughing "Why do you get to have all the fun" she asked. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"That my dear is why im the Lich King"

She stuck out her tounge at him and Kael'thas laughed

"You two who would ever have guessed two paladins turned Death Knights"

Arthas glared at him

"Bet it Nerd boy"

Kael'thas laughed and walked out of the room his robes billowing behind him.

"So my dear Cris would you like to begin your training"

She smiled at him and leaned down kissing him.

"What ever you want Arthas"

..............................................................................

Agian this is my first fanfic so please be kind and review tell me how im doing. Also im aware that Kael'thas and Lor'thamar are not brothers but it will make more of a impact in my storys to come. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Arthas leaned against the wall and watched his little Death Knight train. He smirked he did the right thing by turning this paladin into the undead. Sooner or later she would have grown old and died but now she'll stay young and powerful forever.

'She'll stay by my side forever to' he thought as he watched her lithe body twirl around his rider of the Unholy and swup out catching his ankle and tumbling the 80 elite to the ground. His rider looked over at the sound of his masters laughter filled the room. Cris looked over at Arthas as he hugged his sides and contuined laughing hysterically. She smiled and reached out helping the rider to his feet. As they got into their fighting stances the Lich Kings laughter died down and they looked over at him. His glowing blue eyes were locked on Cris which made her all the more uncomfortable. She was used to dualing Tryce or Strinnity and even Sardys sometimes. She didn't know this guys moves or anything and she was having to learn as they went. She barly had the time to duck as his sword swupped over her head. She glared at the rider before her and held out her hand as a circle of frost swept around him she turned and kicked him against the wall followed by pressing her sword against his neck. Arthas started clapping and walked over pulling his rider out of the room. They were all very sore losers expecally against a brand new Death Knight and a women at that. When he turned back toward Cris she was leaning against the wall staring out the window.

"Cris you did very good today"

She smiled at him and took of her helm and hung it on the wall.

"So when do I get to dual you" she joked. He smiled and walked up to her.

"How about now"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes darted around looking for a escape path but Arthas had her blocked by his body.

"Uhh I was joking Arthas I know I cant beat you"

"Put on your helm and pick up your sword little one"

Cris gulped and put her helm on and turned to face the Lich King across the room.

'Now see what you got yourself into' she thought 'Hell if I survive I'll be the only one to ever survive dualing the Lich King'

Arthas grinned at her.

"Attack" he growled. Cris steadied her racing heart and started circling him. She kept her body relaxed and her eyes locked with his. When he lifted his hand she dodged underneath it and jumped on his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as tight as she could get and her arms wrapped around his neck. Arthas laughed defently a high warlord hes seen them do this before with someone more powerful. He reached up and grabbed her arms holding them more against him and bent forward as fast as he could. That caused Cris to loss her grip around his waist and she got flipped over him landing on her back. She glared up at him and kicked out but he dodged the kick. She jumped up and through her sword down and her helm. He laughed and followed her lead.

'So my little death knight wants to wrestle me' he thought.

Before she knew it he had tackled her to the ground his legs straddling her waist and his hands held down her wrists. She smirked to herself. Arthas may be the Lich King but he was still a man. She started twisting her hips and like she planned he leaned his weight more forward trying to hold her still but she used his own weight and flipped him onto his back her straddling him. The look of surprise that hit his eyes was priceless. She had outsmarted the Lich King. She prepared herself for him to roll again cause she would just use his momentum to get back on top. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up. Cris gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and bent backwards she grabbed his ankles. He rolled and Cris was again on top but her legs and arms where stuck underneath him.

"Well played my dear" Arthas laughed "but I believe I have won"

"It would seem that way" Cris laughed trying to wiggle her arms and legs free.

"I believe I get to claim my prize"

She stopped wiggling and looked down at him and the devilious smirk on his face. When he pulled her down for a passionate kiss Cris closed her eyes and kissed him back. She couldn't believe how her life had turned out. Alittle over a month ago she had been planning to kill this guy. She had thought him evil, uncaring, and monstrous. Now she was able to see the side of him he kept hiden from the world. When he broke the kiss she was panting and he smirked helped her stand so he could get up. She picked up her sword and sheathed it.

"Arthas do you think Thrall is actually not going to say anything"

He looked over at her and shrugged.

"I don't know whats so bad if he does"

"Ill be a traitor"

He frowned at her and walked up to her.

"And…."

"Arthas what did you do" she asked suddenly. His eyebrow raised as he stared down at her.

"What do you mean"

"When you became the Lich King how did you handle with the betrayal and hatred of the people that were once your friends"

"Before I became the Lich King they had already betrayed me at Stratholme"

"I guess so" she whispered and started toward the door. Arthas watched after her and frowned.

"Cris I don't think Thrall will tell anyone"

She turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Why"

"He told you your position as high warlord will always be there"

She smiled at him

"I guess your right" she said as she ran to him and through her arms around his shoulders. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course I am I'm the Lich King"

She started laughing and swatted his arm. He scooped her up in his arms.

"You use that excuse a lot" she joked as she stared up into his glowing blue eyes.

………………………………............................................................................

I know this chapter is short but ill make it up in the next one. Also I know Arthas is very OOC but this is how I think he would be in privateJ. Please review thanks


End file.
